


One Long Night

by Lycanthrope



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthrope/pseuds/Lycanthrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response for prmot from @ravensrepository on Tumblr<br/>#Prompt #364</p>
<p>Write about a church group that moonlights as a team of deadly assassins who target supernatural threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Long Night

Living in a tiny village had its challenges. Everybody wanted to know everything about you. Nose around in your business whether you wanted them there or not and you best want them there, otherwise there was something wrong with you. For wanting privacy. Which meant the residents simply had to find out what you were hiding.

Frankly, it was driving Anna completely insane. She couldn’t even walk down the street without seeing curtains twitching and feeling eyes following her. If it was up to her she’d find a nice big city. Where nobody knew her name, where very few people cared enough to even ask for it. Somewhere she could cartwheel or skip down the street and no one would even look up. Compared to this. that would be heaven.

But she was stuck here. For a time anyway, when your partner’s last surviving parent passes away and leaves her everything, you had to suck it up, pack your things and hope you can talk her into selling the place sometime before you tear your own hair out if one more person asks a probing question.

Then there was the parishioners, who were a whole other level of nosy and unfortunately took up most of the population. Dropping by just to say ‘hello’ and inconspicuously try to look around her and into the house. They may have been hinting at an invitation but they certainly weren’t getting anything but an annoyed look from her. One even dropped by through the back gate, which she had been sure was locked, holding a badly baked Battenberg. A dry and crusty cake was not a good enough reason to just invite yourself over in her opinion.

This was an opinion Debra, Anna’s girlfriend of six years did not share. “You’re being paranoid.” She says circling a towel around a small plate in her hands to dry off the bubbles.

“No, no I’m not.” Anna responds taking her hands out of the soapy water to point a finger towards her partner splattering her with it in the process. “If they were trying any harder they’d crawl down my throat.”

“I think they’re a bit big for that dear.” Debra says with a teasing smile that only grows bigger.

Anna tries to respond, her hands clenching and unclenching for a moment or two before she just makes a frustrated noise. Every single item in the room that wasn’t nailed or glued down raised off its resting surface. Not far enough to break anything when it all falls with the frustrated exhale of breath but enough to clatter and for Debra to take notice of it. Looking around the room to inspect the contents, happy that nothing had been damaged she returns her eyes to her dark haired partner. “I didn’t know this was getting to you so much.”

Anna throws the towel back to the countertop. “I don’t feel like I can breathe without someone taking note of it. I can’t use my powers and it’s getting to the point that I’m losing control of them.” She says holding her arms out to indicate what was happening around them.

Debra sighs and put the plate she was holding on top of the dry pile. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She admits running a hand over her face. “What do you want to do?”

“Move away.” Anna tells her instantly.

Debra’s eyes close, clearly that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. “I haven’t had any buyers for the house yet.”

“Lower the asking price.” Anna responds and turns to leave the room before her emotions got the better of her and her powers actually broke something. “Rent it out, I really don’t care I just can’t do this for much longer.”

Debra follows behind, her tone of voice and deep breathing indicating there was a fight between the couple on the horizon. “You’re being…” Whatever words Debra was thinking about using to provoke an argument dies in her throat as the doorbell rings through the house.

Anna can only point at the door to prove her point and after a few silent seconds it goes again and the woman goes to answer the door when there was no indication of either her partner doing so or of whoever was on the other side of the door taking the hint and going away. The pictures on the wall shuddering as Anna takes hold of the doorknob and reaches out to press the flat of her hand against the closest one, taking deep breath to try and bring her powers under control. Then upon the third ring of the door, pulls it open.

On the other side was possibly her least favourite person in the whole village and it wasn’t because he was the local priest. Generally priests and doctors made her feel uneasy but this one was different. Father O’Malley had a way about him. A certain way of looking at her that made her feel like he could see into her thoughts, a certain way of talking to her that made her think he was talking about far more than he was actually saying. Not to mention the way he would stand at the door expecting to be invited in for a drink, which was probably more of a priest thing than a creepy middle aged man thing but that didn’t mean she didn’t hold it against the man. He stares at her, while she holds the picture to the wall for a full second. His face and eyes vacant of emotion but fully alert. Sizing her up and then he smiles and it’s gone. “Good morning.” He says rubbing his hands together and the space between them falls quiet as he once again waits to be invited in.

Anna almost tells him that he is going to be waiting a very long time for it but she bites her tongue, pushing against the glass frame that is trying to vibrate once more. “Can I help you father?” She says just to fill the void.

“Yes actually.” He says realising he isn’t going to be let through the door, trying to look around Anna into the house. “The village council is organising a little trip on Friday. Camping you see.” He says getting fidgety when Anna only stares in response. “It’s a full moon.” This particular sentence make him go very still, very observant as he scrutinises the woman in front of him.

“Is it?” Is all Anna can say, wondering why that fact would be at all interesting to her, She clears her throat and waits for then man to explain any further but all he does is watch her with a vested interest that makes her very uncomfortable.

Something unseen in the house shatters, and it can be heard from the doorway and just a moment later Debra is right behind her. “Father O’Malley.” She says with a high degree of enthusiasm that Anna just simply cannot conjure. Debra quickly moves around her partner and begins to talk to the priest, stepping out into the front garden and pulling the door closed behind her.

Anna moves away, she can hear the air around her beginning to hum with her own pent up energy and it takes all of her concentration to press her back to the wall, sliding down it to sit upon the floor. Her arms around the confounded picture she had pulled from the wall to stop it rattling and just breathe. It was easy for her to conceal her powers. If she could use them, if she could use up the energy, which she just couldn’t risk with so many eyes poking into her life.

She hits her head off the wall behind her and the resounding thump that follows along with the pain knocks her back to reality and the humming around her stops so she is free to relax, letting her legs straighten in front of her so she can lean back and think.

It’s only a short time before Debra returns, closing the door behind her and checking the catch had clicked. “Okay.” She says. “I see what you mean.”

Anna can only look up at her from the floor, her eyes heavy, resigned. “What did he want?”

“To go on a camping trip.” She says with a clueless shrug. “I think he wants us to find god or something.”

“Or just to check how I sleep.” Anna complains. “What did you tell him?”

“That we wouldn’t be here by Friday.” Debra says resolutely and responds to Anna’s confused look. “We can afford a hotel for a few weeks, can’t we?”

Anna leans forward putting the picture down on the floor, life flooding back to her face. “We’re moving?”

She nods. “Tomorrow. This place was asking too much of you, I should have realised that.” There’s a short pause and Debra is clearly put out by this so she adds; “And I’m sorry.”

Anna scrambles to her feet, her heels skidding out from under her on the carpet as she tries to push herself up. Kissing her girlfriend once. “Thank you.” She says then leans in again. “So much.”

Debra smiles and chuckles and lets the attack happen. “I know, I’m the best.” Smiling even wider when Anna enthusiastically nods to affirm this. “I’ll go and book a hotel.” She says shaking her head. “You go pack, we’ll leave in the morning.”

Not a word is said and Anna moves so quickly to do as she’s told that Debra only knows she is going by the sounds of her heavy feet thundering up the stairs like an excited child. Debra can only then shake her head and make her way to the living room, turning on the computer to live up to her end of the deal and find them somewhere to stay in the interim

\---x---

An hour, perhaps two ticks by as the two women set about their tasks. The sun disappearing over the horizon stealing the light from the sky. Anna barely even notices, absorbed in her task however, she does notice a conspicuous bang as something topples downstairs.

She stops what she is doing and tilts her head, waiting for something to follow. She was almost certain she hadn’t done it, her mind was set on packing their things, so it wasn’t likely that her powers would wander. More curiously there was nothing that followed. No cursing from her partner, no shout for Anna to calm down and upon waiting a few moments no sounds of whatever it was being cleaned up. Nothing. Just silence. “Debra?” Anna calls turning on the ball of her foot and pulling open their bedroom door.

She walks out onto the dark landing and looks over the banister to the hall on the ground floor. “Debs?” She calls again and once more is greeted by nothing but stony silence. It wasn’t exactly unusual. The other woman would often push earphones into her ears while she surfed the internet. Cranking up the music so loud that she wouldn’t be interrupted by anything short of an earthquake.

This was, different. Anna couldn’t pinpoint why. It just didn’t feel like it should.

She frowns deeply, and slowly begins to descend the stairs. The door to the living room is only slightly ajar, the light filtering through into the dark hallway. Still no discernible noise can be heard and she carefully pushes against the door and steps into the room.

She has less than a second to look around and assess what is going on. The first thing she notices is the three large men in her home. One of which is holding onto Debra around her middle so tightly he has her lifted an inch off the floor and she kicks out and back, seemingly uselessly because the man hardly even reacts to the impact. A hand pressed so tightly against Debra’s skin around her mouth the skin has turned white. This scene takes up most of her concentration, apart from the two other figures in the room she only notices one other thing. Father O’Malley smiling at her with such a sinister air it makes her skin crawl.

That’s all she has time for because she’s being advanced on, she reaches out with both her hand and her powers, closing her hand into a fist in mid-air to bring down a clock from the mantle and send it tumbling towards the figure to her left. It hits the back of his head and he stumbles.

Anna turns her head towards the other man closing in on her and has nothing to drop on him so cups her hand palm upwards, channelling her influence down to the laptop computer that has tumbled to the floor. Sending it up towards the man it clatters against his side but barely even makes him stumble.

She begins to lose ground, very quickly. The first man may have a concussion but he is already back on his feet. The priest loudly beginning to read passages from the bible in what Anna presumes to be Latin.

It’s all over as quickly as it begins. There’s a flash of dull metal in the corner of Anna’s eye and she realises exactly what it is only a moment before there is a blinding flash and a deafening boom, thundering through the room. Then everything goes still. Anna half way through reaching for something else to throw through the air at her assailants, Debra’s kicking coming to a screaming halt and the village priest, standing holding his leather bound book with a quietly satisfied smile stretched across his face.

The next movement is blood, hot, sticky and bright red as it drips from Anna’s chest to the ground, very shortly before she does. The double barrelled shotgun levelled at her chest still smoking from the barrel.

The scream Debra lets loose as her long term partner collapses to the floor is blood curdling, even around the hand holding it in. She doesn’t stop, not even to draw breath and her useless kicking starts up again but the man only lets her go on the priest’s instruction by a wave of his hand. She tumbles to the floor, falling onto her knees and she quickly crawls across the ground. Pulling the broken corpse from the pool of its own blood. Stroking her hand down the expressionless face, searching for any sign on life on Anna’s features. The hope was still there. Even if there was no life left in the woman’s body.

Father O’Malley is calm after the moments of utter chaos. He quietly walks around the toppled furniture, and crouches down next to the distraught woman rocking the body on the floor. “Debra.” He says in a soothing voice. “You’ll see in time. The witch had bewitched you.”

He did draw a breath to speak but he never gets the chance because Debra looks up at his sharply. Her face looking like a feral animal as she spits between her gritted teeth. “I’ll make sure you pay for this.”

He doesn’t look concerned.

\----x----

Three years later, Debra had done everything. She’d been to police, she’d been to the media more times than she was willing to count.

All she’d managed to achieve in the time is acquiring her own room. The walls and floor soft to the touch and brilliant white. Along with a white jacket pinning her arms to her side as she kicks out at the soft door with a dull thud. The term; “I’m not crazy.” Falling quietly from her lips, too tired to scream it any longer.


End file.
